


I Got A Feeling, Somebody's Watching Me

by harrywoops



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Allen is sad, Angst, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Gavin is dumb, M/M, Pining, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, So., but idk how 2 even start at the beginning so here we are, called the MWAU!, i am hungry, nines is an android, this is just a part of a longer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrywoops/pseuds/harrywoops
Summary: Gavin Reed has run away, leaving an entire life behind, and become an escort. Allen has been trying to find him, to bring him back to their old life but Gavin can't ever go back to who he was. So, really, he does the only thing he can think of.





	I Got A Feeling, Somebody's Watching Me

**Author's Note:**

> an excerpt from the twitter MWAU, created by @captainsheerin and @ninesonmain! you can find the au and our threads there! okay. this might not make sense if you dont read the backstory! so heres a condensed version - basically - allen and gavin used to be together, in a relationship with many issues, but one day gavin's past comes to haunt him and he Freaks Out. he leaves allen, and leaves everything and just drives till he doesn't know where he is anymore. within a few months, he's working as an escort for nines and allen is hot on his trail trying to find him. he is scared of allen finding him- of him being forced to face his feelings, so he tries to scare allen away by playing on his jealousy. hint? (it doesnt work). alot happens after this specific incident, but this is all ive written so far hehe

“He’ll be watching. Give him a show, Reed.”

Gavin scowled at his phone, wanting to scream at Nines that he doesn’t know anything, that he’s got no idea what Allen is like, no idea what they were like together. 

Instead, Gavin sighed and texted back a quick “Ok,” before running his hand down his face. 

He was propped up at the end of the hotel bar, at Nines’ suggestion, in the fanciest hotel this part of town. Gavin’s usual plan was to find the richest man around, take him back to one of the rooms and get fucked; all at an hourly rate of $500. 

Tonight, though, the game was different. It had been months since Gavin had fled his own life, and months that Allen had been hot on his trail. 

Gavin had diminished the hope that Allen still wanted him long ago. He was just a missing person case waiting to be solved, and now that Allen knew just what he was doing, he probably just wanted to find him and fucking arrest him for illegal prostitution. 

Gavin didn’t know exactly how Nines knew, but somehow last week, Allen had found him. A ‘dark-haired man had been sniffing around the hotel he last went to, asking security for surveillance footage of the very night Gavin had been there last. 

Gavin’s skin pricked involuntarily at the thought of Allen being so close after so long, but he quickly shut that thought down as he looked around the bar. 

Allen would find security tapes from tonight soon, and Gavin knew this was his one chance to get Allen to give up on him for good. 

Gavin didn’t want to be found, especially not by his ex. He was doing fine by himself, making money, and getting fucked regularly enough. He no longer missed his old life, after Nines had told him so many times that they never really cared for him. Nines would protect him from now on. Gavin kept convincing himself. 

Gavin often tended to find the oldest men to take back to the rooms, because they would usually burn out after one short round, and make no fuss when Gavin raided the mini-fridge before leaving. 

Tonight, however, Gavin noticed a man, younger than his usual, sitting at the other end of the bar. His dark hair and prominent jaw stood out among the sea of grey, and something about him felt familiar. He swallowed back his nausea as he realized that the man was an almost spitting image of Allen, but nevertheless, Gavin picked up his glass of whiskey and moved over to sit beside him. 

Gavin positioned his body in a way that he would be completely visible to the main security camera and began the game. 

He lay it on thick, touching the man’s arm lightly and throwing his head back in laughter at the stupid jokes the man would make. His name was Adam, because of fucking course, and before Gavin knew it he was being invited back up to Adam’s room. 

Remembering the whole point of tonight Gavin refused, having another idea in mind. He got up slowly, making sure his hand would be visible in the security camera, and held the side of the strangers face as he whispered in his ear. 

“Let’s go outside for a bit.” The words were innocent enough, but he knew Allen watching the next morning would think the worst. 

He swallowed back the lump in his throat when he pictured Allen’s face watching the next half hour of what he was about to do, but he knew this was the best way to get him to back off. To just let Gavin live in peace. 

Adam nodded and got up off the barstool clumsily, obviously excited at the prospect. Gavin pushed Adam against the bar for a second, making it so that the man's back was to the camera and Gavin’s face was in full view. 

He closed his eyes in fake pleasure as Adam began kissing down Gavin’s neck, reaching around to grip his hair tight - the way Allen used to like. 

Thinking about Allen made Gavin feel nauseous again so he pulled back and grabbed the strangers hand to pull him outside. 

Nines had checked the back of the hotel before Gavin had gotten there, and marked the best place for the next part to take place in view of the cameras. 

Against a brick wall, hidden by a trailer, had been the decision. There were three cameras pointed in that direction, one from each angle. Nines had fiddled with them a bit, making sure one of them was zoomed in to be able to see Gavin’s face. 

Leading the man to the predetermined spot, Gavin let himself be pushed up against the wall. The man’s hands were smooth, unceremoniously shoved down his pants, unlike his doppelgänger’s calloused fingers that Gavin missed so much. 

Gripping the man's hair in his hand, Gavin allowed himself a brief moment of guilty pleasure. The man’s height was the same as Allen’s, and when he was pressed against his body, the differences between the two men blurred. 

He let himself imagine that it was Allen, jerking him off in a dimly lit back alley, and instantly he moaned - the first since he started all these months ago. 

Gavin got lost in the idea and grabbed the strangers face in his hands, ignoring the stubble that Allen would never grow, and kissed him deeply, his eyes watering at the sensation that he had missed so much. 

Knowing that he was going to be watched by the very man who he was imagining in place of this stranger almost made Gavin go wild, and for the first time, he didn’t let himself think. 

Gavin lifted his leg marginally, allowing the man to press between his legs, the pressure slowly building as the man’s hand began to speed up on Gavin. 

Gavin pressed his mouth against Adam’s shoulder, so he could moan Allen’s name and have it be muffled enough for Adam to think that it was his name. 

He pictured Allen’s hand, wearing his usual rings, on his dick, and a second later he felt his orgasm run through him. 

Panting, he flipped Adam around and dropped to his knees. The man ran his hands through Gavin’s hair as he unzipped his jeans, mumbling something that Gavin tried to ignore; he didn’t sound like Allen. 

As Gavin began blowing the man he looked up, the dark of the night shadowing most of Adam’s features. Instead, Gavin just saw his dark-haired man, holding onto his hair, and he moaned around the dick in his mouth. 

“God, that’s good kid.” The man moaned and Gavin stopped himself from cringing. Allen would never say that. He was suddenly flung back into reality. 

The reality being, he was sucking a strangers dick, in a dark alley, to make his ex jealous and stop following him around the country. 

Gavin panicked for a second, realizing that Allen would see him actually enjoying the whole thing. Was that part of the plan? He supposed it couldn’t hurt, why not go the extra mile to break his fucking heart too? 

With this decision Gavin made his final play, and started directly into the security camera, facing his biggest shit-eating smirk as he pulled Adam’s dick out of his mouth to catch his come on his face. 

—

Gavin got into Nines’ car shortly after, leaning back against the headrest. 

Nines smiled at him for a moment. “I was watching. You did a good job. No self-respecting man would ever want you back after that performance.” 

Gavin didn’t reply, staring out of the window at the passing cars, swallowing down the lump in his throat.


End file.
